Poems For You
by CoriKasai
Summary: Katsuki meets someone in a bar, and for the first time, he feels the need to express his feelings. But why is it so damn hard? (Also I'm actually trash at writing bls don't judge)


Katsuki stepped, or rather, was dragged through the doors of the night club, wondering once again how he had let himself get pulled into this situation, or why he was even friends with these idiots in the first place. Just because the five of them happened to live on the same floor of their apartment building, didn't mean they had to invite him to every single outing they went on.

He noticed two things relatively quickly. The first was the (obnoxiously loud and shitty) pop music the club was playing. The only upside was the bass, which hummed through his veins and made him want to dance, however much he hated the lyrics.

The second was the _smell_. The smell of alcohol and intoxication, combined with the sweat and musky, earthy scent that permeated the air when this many bodies were packed into such a tight space, moving and jostling against one another.

Of course, he would never tell the others this, but he was in his element. He had loved dancing ever since he could stand up, though of course, with all that practice, his moves had become smoother, more elegant, and somewhat more...mature, one might say.

Suddenly, Kirishima was directly in his ear, yelling much louder than he needed to in order to be heard over the music.

"COME ON! WE'RE GONNA HEAD FOR THE BAR!" He shouted before beginning to navigate his way through the crowd, beckoning for Katsuki to follow him.

Katsuki began to slowly inch his way through the mass of dancing bodies, follow the spikes of Kirishima's bright red hair, which stuck a good two inches above the heads of the rest of the crowd.

He finally reached the bar, and was met by the rest of his group, who had saved a seat for him at the corner, next to a seemingly _extremely_ drunk figure who appeared to be mumbling to himself quietly in slurred undertones.

 _Damn it, I don't want to deal with some drunk bastard bothering me,_ He thought, but took the seat anyway, deciding that if the man in question did try to start trouble, he would fix it. The guy didn't appear to be very big anyways.

Taking a seat, he looked down the line. His four 'friends' sat in a row, Kaminari(Blond hair with some fucked-up lightning bolt that must have been extremely difficult to maintain, skinny, and stupid as hell) having ordered some fruity ass girly drink, Sero(Black hair, very plain looking, possibly even dumber that Kaminari) having ordered a neat whiskey, and Ashido(Bright pink hair, the heaviest stoner Katsuki had ever met, and an absolute party animal) having ordered like 4 double shots of straight vodka.

Kirishima(Who was the second best out of the group in Katsuki's opinion, the first being himself of course) had lost their ridiculous rock-paper-scissors free for all and had therefore been assigned the role of 'designated driver'. Even so, He ordered a rum and coke, a little light on the rum. Katsuki could get behind that. Rum was what pirates drank. Fucking badass.

Soon the bartender, a man who was probably about 22, the same age as the group, with messy purple hair and so many eye bags it looked like he had lost a fight with a battering ram, looked over at Katsuki.

"What can I get you?" He asked politely, though his voice showed no enthusiasm. Katsuki thought for a moment, running his hand through his spiky, ash blond hair, before coming to a decision.

"Long Island Iced Tea. Make it a double." He replied. Somehow, he ended up designated driver almost all the time, so he was taking advantage of this opportunity by getting fucking _hammered_. The bartender nodded and turned away to make Katsuki's drinks.

It was at this point that Katsuki remembered the man sitting next to him. He looked over to see the man still drunkenly mumbling to himself. He had dark green hair that curled wildly in every direction, which was the only feature Katsuki could currently see, as the man had his face in his hands. Katsuki called out to the bartender.

"Get this guy a water, too, will ya? He's fucked up." He called out. The man behind the bar smirked and nodded once more.

"Thanks." Came a voice from beside him. He looked over to see that the greenette had raised up to look at him. As soon as he turned to acknowledge him, however, the other man's eyes went wide. This meant, of course, that Katsuki now had a very good view of the man's face. His eyes were huge, and dark green, and a smattering of freckles spread across his cheeks. The man looked like he was still a teenager, but somehow Katsuki could immediately tell he wasn't. Something in his eyes just exuded wisdom. Katsuki knew there was a word to describe him, he just couldn't think of it.

"Wow." He said, staring at Katsuki.

"Hah?What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Katsuki said loudly.

"You're just… really, like, pretty? I guess?" The man replied, still gazing at the blond.

Katsuki tried to cover the blush on his cheeks with rage. "What the fuck? You're fucking-" He was cut off when the man pulled him in and their lips met. It wasn't a deep, meaningful kiss by any means. It was just a meeting of lips, from which Katsuki quickly pulled himself away, spluttering.

"Wha-what the f-" He stuttered, glaring at the man. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" He shouted, enraged. He turned to see his drinks had been placed in front of him, as well as hearing the sounds of all four of his friends stifling laughter. He gave them each and individual death stare, which only seemed to make things funnier to them.

"Fuck you guys." He said, before slamming his money down on the bar and grabbing his drinks. "I'm going outside."

After making his way outside the club much to the green-haired man's chagrin; he had been calling after him as he walked away, and a glance back from Katsuki showed the man slumped over the bar in defeat), he leaned against the wall, slowly working through his first drink, then picking up the pace, which led to him finishing both drinks far quicker than the average person, by his estimation.

However, as he made his way back inside to return his glasses, he found himself stumbling, and his vision was blurry. _Fuck, when did I become such a lightweight?_ He wondered, before he tripped over someone's foot and fell with a startled gasp, shattering bothe the glasses and cutting his hands badly.

To his surprise, the person to help him up was not the one who had tripped him, but the green haired man from before, who seemed to be feeling a little better. He leaned down and extended a hand to Katsuki, who shook his head violently.

"Don't need your help, loser." He said, getting up and brushing himself off, ignoring the sting of glass shards in his hands. The man frowned and looked at him. "I'm really,really sorry about before. I can't even believe I did that! Isn't that like sexual harassment or something? Oh no are you going to sue me? I had a couple too many. Luckily, I have a really fast metabolism and the water really helped. Otherwise I wouldn't even be able to apologize."Katsuki stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, and the man turned to look at him, his green eyes questioning.

"Your mumbling is annoying as fuck. Also, do you really think sorry's gonna cut it?" Katsuki glared down at the man, who gave him a meek, wobbly smile.

"Well… that's what I was hoping?" He replied, shuffling his feet nervously.

Katsuki sneered. "You're going to have to think of something better than that."

"Well… I guess I could treat you to dinner or something? Nothing really expensive but I mean that's the only thing I can think of. Actually, forget I said that. It's stupid…" He began to ramble again.

"Whatever. Anything to get you to stop that fucking mumbling. Give me your phone." Katsuki stated flatly. "Wha-" the man began, before Katsuki snatched his phone from him and began to put his number in. After he finished, he handed his phone back and walked off.

"Later, dork." He stated, leaving the shorter man wide-eyed and wondering.

When he had once again reached his friends, they were all four inebriated beyond reason, but by their body language, one could almost see that they were getting ready to leave.

"Ohhhh Bakuuuuboyyyyy," Mina called out, slurred and far too loud,"What happened to that cutie from earlier?" He got upset when you left!"

"He's taking me to dinner… at some point." Katsuki replied matter-of-factly. Mina's jaw dropped.

"Ohmyyyygoddddd Katsuki did you ask him out? I need details!" She exclaimed, her eyes shining. Meanwhile, Sero and Kaminari snickered behind her.

"Katsuki asking someone out?" Sero laughed, to which Denki quickly turned around and said,"It's more likely than you think!"

"Bro."

"Bro."

The two(and only) members of the self-proclaimed meme team dream team slumped against each other as the five made their way toward the door.

Katsuki, still shocked by Mina's words, turned bright red and spluttered.

"Pfft-n-wait what? That nerd? No. I fucking told him that he owes me dinner for fucking kissing me out of nowhere like some type of goddamn pervert."

Mina laughed and held her hands up in defeat."Okay, okay I get it. Just saying, dating is fun, you should try it man. Help you loosen up a little." At that, she winked and walked off to join the rest, leaving Katsuki trailing behind.

"Psh, whatever. I'd never have some perverted nerd like him for a boyfriend. Fuck that." He stated, storming after the others. "Slow down you bunch of fucking animals!"

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Upon pulling it out he saw that he had recieved a text. Or rather, several texts.

 _ **Unknown Number**_ : Just got home! What's Up?

 _ **Unknown Number**_ :It's Izuku Midoriya btw

 _ **Unknown Number**_ :I'm the guy who kissed you at the bar


End file.
